An X-ray generating tube includes an insulating tube, a cathode attached to one opening of the insulating tube, and an anode attached to the other opening of the insulating tube so as to form a vacuum container. The cathode is connected to an electron source. The anode includes a target. In the X-ray generating tube, a tube voltage is applied between the cathode and the anode to cause the electron source to emit an electron beam, and the emitted electron beam collides with the target, thus generating X-ray's.
PTL 1 discloses an X-ray generating apparatus including a transmission X-ray generating tube including a transmission target and a container accommodating the X-ray generating tube. In the X-ray generating tube described in PTL 1, an anode member is secured to the container by screws, thereby grounding the anode through the container.